


Definitely going running this morning

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Podfic Welcome, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Teasing, transformative arts welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell asleep last night remembering this lovely artwork by pawspaintsnthings, imagining Good Things progressing from arms wrapped around a sweet and willing lover whose belly you're resting your face against.<br/>https://labelleizzy.tumblr.com/post/148281859982/definitely-going-running-this-morning</p><p>Characters and situation based on Ngozi's wonderful and addictive multi-platform webcomic Check, Please! which you can start reading here: http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely going running this morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawspaintsnthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawspaintsnthings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [clingy Jack is my jam…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217285) by pawspaintsnthings.tumblr.com. 



It’s a hot day for springtime in Providence, and Eric and Jack are going to go out on a run.  
Really soon now.  
Any time now, really.

But a few moments ago, Eric wandered up close and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair where Jack sat on the porch stoop to tie his running shoes. 

Jack started purring almost like a giant old rumbly tomcat. 

Jack’s neck feels boneless, it’s so relaxed from Eric’s gentle scalp massage, and he leans his head against Eric’s hip. Eric continues gently finger combing Jack’s hair and telling quiet stories of hockey team shenanigans back at Samwell, and Jack drinks it up the way he always does with Eric’s stories. Half a smile on his face, he wraps his long arms around Eric’s lower body and brings him in close against Jack’s chest. Eric laughs again when Jack rubs his face and head against Eric’s hip and belly, again and again. His hands feel amazing buried in Jack’s hair at the back of his head, his strong fingertips dig into the base of Jack’s skull and Jack lets out a quiet groan of pleasure.

Eric stops laughing, even stops talking, when Jack’s chin rucks up Eric’s tank top and Jack rubs his stubbled cheek slowly back and forth along Eric’s waist. Jack mmmm’s softly as he nibbles gently on Eric’s hipbone, dazedly listening for the hitch in his sweetie’s breathing that he loves so much.

From above he hears a hoarse, “Jack?”

Blinking slowly, he raises his head from Eric’s belly, one hand wrapping around the newly exposed skin, his thumb rubbing gentle circles half on exposed skin and half under the waistband of Eric’s shorts. He blinks twice. Eric’s eyes are very wide and his mouth is soft. Jack wants to pull Eric down, down into his lap, and kiss him slowly and thoroughly. Even right here on the steps, where the neighbors might look out a side window and see, he WANTS.

He leans in again and rubs the bridge of his nose against the pale skin of Eric’s belly that’s right there in front of him. Suddenly the contrast between light skin and dark running shorts is all he can see. “Mmmmm?”

“Do you wanna be doin’ this here, where the neighbors might see?” Eric’s voice has a smile in it.

“Mmmm. Probably not…” Jack hums quietly, and turns his face up with a crooked grin.  
“You want to be doing this somewhere else, maybe?” His grin takes a turn towards mischief as his fingertips sneak under the back of Eric’s tank top, and he knows his eyebrow is doing whatever that thing is that Eric finds irresistible when Eric rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t REALLY want to go running today anyway,” Eric declares, grinning back at Jack’s face below him, tugging himself out of Jack’s embrace and pulling Jack’s shoulders forward so Jack has room to stand. Which he does, passing a broad hand gently over the top of Eric’s hair, the backs of his fingers coming to ghost down the side of Eric’s face. The side of his thumb passes down the tiny dent in the middle of Eric’s full bottom lip. As soft as always, it relaxes and dents slightly with the pressure before the tip of Eric’s tongue flicks out for an instant to catch Jack’s fingertip, and suddenly Jack isn’t feeling slow or sleepy at all.

“Let’s go practice our not-running then, eh?” 

Eric nods. His color is high, a flush in his cheeks. As he bites his lip Jack can feel something similar blooming warm on his own neck and chest.

Eric mmmm’s agreeably back at him as Jack heads back up the stairs to their door, and if Jack can feel ghostly fingertips stroking the back of his thighs as he unlocks the door from the porch, at least he’s previously checked to make sure that the view from the street is blocked, and where they are standing is private.

And if all he can think about is how best to torment his boyfriend, nobody needs to know except a sweet Southern boy who’s about to find out exactly what Jack was dreaming about when his face was pressed against Eric’s belly a few moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. <3  
> thank you Ngozi for creating this comic!
> 
> and you're welcome to come find me on tumblr and nerd out about these adorable kids. =)  
> come find my main blog at labelleizzy on tumblr and Dreamwidth, or my omgcp sideblog at makeshittyknightproud: I reblog fanart, fanfic, and meta.


End file.
